fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LordTracer/The Supremeverse Cosmology (WIP)
This blog is to give a detailed explanation on the outerversal cosmology and hierarchy of my verse, so the character profiles will not be cluttered with cosmology explanations and a rating can be determined for these characters with the new 1-A, High 1-A and 0 scale. Edit (2/6/20): This now contains essentially every part of my cosmology, not just the 1-A and up parts. Note about infinities: Any time the word infinity is mentioned, it refers to there being an infinite amount, and every individual aspect of that infinity spawning off infinite more, and then every aspect of that infinity spawning off infinite more, so on and so on, ad infinitum. Note about viewing another as fiction: When a character views another a fiction, it means they transcend them by two levels of infinity. For example, a finite 3-D being views anything 2-D as fiction. That means they infinitely transcend infinite 2-D (one level of infinity), which infinitely transcends finite 2-D (another level of infinity). Lower-Dimensional Civilizations Beneath the third-dimensional plane of humans are civilizations that inhabit the second dimension, first dimension, zero dimension and negative dimensions, descending beneath zero onto infinity. Tiering: 11-C => 11-A Expanses Expanses are infinite three dimensional areas of space. They exist inside of universes and make up all the space within them. In-verse, when someone refers to an expanse, they’ll usually use terminology like; “Everything inside/within the universe” or “All of space.” Tiering: High 3-A Universes Universes contain expanses and are fourth-dimensional space-time continuums. Anybody that is fourth-dimensional is by default on this level. Tiering: Low 2-C Space-Time All of the universes are strung together along space-time, and space-time is stated to be the highest possible level of fourth-dimensional existence. Several civilizations live here, and their power all scales to their home. Tiering: 2-A Macrocosms The macrocosms are higher-dimensional structures that contain uncountably infinite amounts of universes, and there is an uncountably infinite amount of macrocosms as well. Tiering: Low 1-C Higher-Dimensional Civilizations As with the lower-dimensional civilizations, and the fourth-dimensional civilizations that live within space-time, there are civilizations within the fifth dimension, sixth dimension, seventh dimension, all the way up to the tenth dimension. Tiering: Low 1-C => High 1-C Multiverse Multiverses are eleventh-dimensional structures, which contain everything mentioned above. There are infinite multiverses, and within each of them are infinite amounts of civilizations. Tiering: High 1-C Trans-Multiversal Areas Beyond the multiverse are higher dimensions like the ones mentioned previously, but these range from the twelfth dimension to any higher finite amount of dimensions. Tiering: 1-B “Timelines” Contrary to the name, these are not normal fourth-dimensional timelines. They are called timelines because every single timeline has one of these structures built around it. These “timelines” contain countably infinite dimensions. Unlike the previous levels of existence, there are no beings or civilizations that originate from timelines. Tiering: High 1-B Creation Creation contains every single timeline, of which there is an uncountably infinite amount of. There is only one of creation. Tiering: Low 1-A Beyond-Dimensional Civilizations, The Nekoplane and the Megaverse Existing beyond creation are areas where civilizations utterly transcendent of dimensionality live. The beings within these civilizations do not acknowledge dimensionality as a concept at all, and there is an infinite amount of these civilizations that exist within the megaverse. Tiering: 1-A => 1-A+ Beyond these civilizations is the Nekoplane, which is an area where a population of witches live. These witches are like gods to the beings within the beyond-dimensional civilizations. The Nekoplane is separated into planes, of which there is an infinite amount. The lowest of these planes views the highest of the beyond-dimensional civilization as less than fiction and functionally sees it as non-existent. The plane directly above it holds such a level of transcendence over the first that the difference between the first plane and a realm with negative uncountably infinite dimensions is lesser than the difference between the first and second planes. The third plane has similar transcendence over the second, same with the fourth to the third, the fifth to the fourth, so on, ad infinitum. The witches of the Nekoplane all have power relative to the plane they reside on, and there is an infinite amount of them on each plane. Tiering: 1-A+ The megaverse encompasses the entire Nekoplane and everything within it. All possible levels and extensions of planes and/or hierarchies that are transcendent of dimensionality are encompassed and surpassed by the megaverse. No matter how many infinities are stacked on top of the highest level of the Nekoplane, the megaverse will not be reached. Tiering: High 1-A The God-Sphere, New Gods and Skylords The God-Sphere sits atop the megaverse and is completely and utterly beyond it. Any concepts, dualities, or anything else within the megaverse are completely inconsequential and irrelevant to The God-Sphere. The God-Sphere is completely beyond the framework that makes up the megaverse, is inaccessible to anything within it, and is qualitatively superior to all forms of hierarchies and transcendences that may take effect within the megaverse. Every “average citizen” within the God-Sphere, such as the Asgardians and Olympians, of which there is an infinite amount, has a similar level of transcendence to the God-Sphere itself. Notable Inhabitants: The Arthurian Pantheon (with some exceptions), The Gods of Destruction, Kuzenbo, Sun Wukong, Pandora, Arachne, Scylla, Medusa, Chiron, Da Ji Tiering: High 1-A Next are the New Gods, and the difference in power between them and the average residents of the God-Sphere is comparable to the difference between a baseline outerversal being and a typical human. Notable Characters: Apollo, Nemesis, Thanatos, Sol, Heimdall, Loki, Sif, Khepri, Sobek, Jing Wei, Chang’e, Ryujin, Izanami, Izangai, Bellona, Mercury, Kali, Vamana Tiering: High 1-A The Skylords are the leaders of the New Gods. Every single Skylord is infinitely greater than a typical New God. Notable Characters: Zeus, Odin, Thor, Ares, Ra, Nu Wa, Amaterasu, Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva, Hera, Freyja Tiering: High 1-A The Skylords can merge into an entity known as The Unity, which is infinitely greater than all of the Skylords’ combined power. Tiering: High 1-A Divine Afterlives The Divine Afterlives are various realms that exist with each pantheon of New Gods, giving them a place to go if they ever die. While there is one for each pantheon, the Divine Afterlives exist beyond the pantheons and all Gods. Tiering: High 1-A The Pit The Pit contains all Divine Afterlives, separating them with a barrier that can only be bridged by those with Skylord level power. Tiering: High 1-A The Elder Zone, Great Old Ones and Elder Gods The Elder Zone is above The Pit and the God-Sphere, and cannot be entered by anyone on a lesser scale without the Great Old Ones’ permission. No matter the greater amount of infinities that could be stacked on top of the scale of The Pit, the Elder Zone cannot be entered. There are infinite Great Old Ones, all of which have a level of transcendence relative to the Elder Zone itself. Notable Inhabitants: Cthulhu, Aileron, Dagon, Nug and Yeb, Ythogtha Tiering: 0 Beyond the Great Old Ones are the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods hold such transcendence that they view the Great Old Ones as merely three-dimensional, the difference between them being similar to the difference between a New God and a mere human. The Elder Gods were the Gods that the Great Old Ones worshipped. Every individual Elder God is infinitely beyond all Great Old Ones combined, and there are infinite Elder Gods. Notable Characters: Chaos, Ananke, Neith, Nodens, Nyx, Gaea, Uranus, Khronos, Mephisto, Atlas, Helios Tiering: 0 The Outer Gods and The Gates Beyond the Elder Gods are the Outer Gods. There are infinite Outer Gods, all of which view the Elder Gods as nothing but little children. The weakest of these Outer Gods was Nyarlathotep. Even as the weakest of the Outer Gods, Nyarlathotep’s mere avatar can traverse into the home of Azathoth, which is so incomprehensibly beyond the Outer Gods’ domain that the word infinity doesn’t properly describe it. Nyarlathotep’s avatar has a similar level of existence to Azathoth’s domain, Nyarlathotep’s true form is completely boundless compared to the avatars, and the other Outer Gods are even stronger than that. Notable Characters: Nyarlathotep, Yhoundeh Tiering: 0 Beyond the infinite amounts of Outer Gods that are beyond Nyarlathotep is Abhoth. Abhoth is constantly spewing forth infinite more amounts of Outer Gods, and there are infinite amounts of Abhoth, all of which are seen as nothing but a mere infinitesimal fraction of Ubbo-Sathla, also known as The Demiurge. The Demiurge constantly creates infinite more Abhoths, and is transcended by Shub-Niggurath, who constantly births infinite Demiurges. Tiering: 0 Infinitely beyond Shub-Niggurath is Cxaxukluth, the spawn of Azathoth. Then there is Hypnos, who views Cxaxukluth as nothing but a small child. Then, beyond even Hypnos, is The Gates. The Gates are so unholy and transcendent that upon trying to enter even the first of the infinite Gates, Hypnos was unable to comprehend it and driven to complete insanity and horror. Beyond the infinite Gates is the avatar of the mighty All-In-One, Yog-Sothoth. Tiering: 0 Yog-Sothoth’s avatars surpass the Gates entirely, encompassing it while also transcending it in the same manner a beyond-dimensional being would transcend a negative uncountably infinite-dimensional being. Yog-Sothoth’s true form is immeasurably stronger than infinite amounts of his avatars, and nothing described below can exist without Yog-Sothoth. Tiering: 0 Azathoth The Daemon Sultan, Azathoth is ruler of the Outer Gods. Everything, including the mighty Yog-Sothoth in his true form, is nothing but a dream and fiction to Azathoth. Tiering: 0 Yaldabaoth Yaldabaoth views Azathoth as nothing more than a sleeping infant. Tiering: 0 The Cosmic Hierarchy The weakest of the Cosmic Hierarchy, Solaris and Lunar, view Yaldabaoth as a spoiled teenager, and they are viewed as young children by Mother Nature. Viewing Mother Nature as a child is the group known as The Council of Concepts. Equaling the combined power of twenty-two concepts is The Princess of Dreams and Prince of Nightmares. The Princess and Prince are then seen as children by King Order and King Chaos, who are nothing but infinitesimal portions of The Tribunal of Balance, who is only worth 1/12th of the individual members of The Aspects. There are twelve Aspects in total, their combined might being seen as a small child to a weakened fifth of The Embodiments. At their peaks, a third of the weakest three Embodiments view the Aspects’ combined power as nothing but an infinitesimal part of her. Surpassing these three’s combined power is one of their older brothers, The Shadow of the Megaverse. Tiering: 0 The Demonic Circles and The Angelic Gates Infinitely beyond The Shadow of the Megaverse is The Demonic Circles and Angelic Gates. There are ten Circles and ten Gates, each circle/gate infinitely greater than the one beneath it. And populating these places is the omniversal angels and omniversal demons. An infinite amount populated each gate/circle, and those within them have similar levels of transcendence to the place they reside in. Notable Characters: Azrael Tiering: 0 Beyond the Demonic Circles and Heavenly Gates is The Light and The Dark. The difference between The Light and The Dark is greater than the difference between Yog-Sothoth and The Gates. Tiering: 0 Omniverse The omniverse contains everything listed below, and has infinite megaverses and infinite beings with similar power to Azathoth. Tiering: 0 The Garden, The Tree of Life, and The Chronology The Chronology has the omniverse written on it, viewing it as fiction. The Chronology was nothing but a children’s book to the five beings known as The Caretakers. The Caretakers are equaled by the oldest member of The Embodiments, The Void of Megaverse. Infinitely transcending The Caretakers is the three Forces of God. The Forces of God maintained The Tree of Life, which sustains The Garden and everything beneath it. The Garden itself is infinite compared to everything within it. Tiering: 0 Heaven, Hell, Orion and Drasna Beyond The Garden, so far beyond it that the difference between The Garden and an actual negative uncountably infinite dimensional realm was inconsequential by comparison, was Heaven. And equal in size and scale to Heaven was Hell. Within Heaven and Hell were infinite Angels and Demons, all with transcendence comparable to Heaven and Hell. Then, with a transcendence that surpassed the difference between Heaven and Hell and a negative uncountably infinite dimensional realm were the Archangels, and with an even greater transcendence was Orion and Drasna. Notable Inhabitants: Orion, Drasna, Michael, Elaine, Lucifer, Reaper Tiering: 0 The Firstborn The Firstborn were all so sovereign that the difference between even the weakest of them and Orion/Drasna was almost indescribable. The weakest Firstborn had such a transcendence that to him, Orion, Drasna and everything beneath them didn’t even exist to him. Then there were the four beyond him. Notable Characters: Morality, Afterlife, Destiny, Existence, Probability Tiering: 0 The Genesis For lack of a better term, The Genesis is omnipotent. She is completely and utterly boundless to everyone and everything previously described, including The Firstborn. Nothing can interact with her or comprehend her unless she lets them, and she views the entire verse as nothing but a story that she is the author of. Even if you took the difference between The Firstborn and a negative uncountably infinite dimensional realm, and multiplied that difference by infinity, you still wouldn’t be able to describe the difference between The Genesis and everything else in the verse. Tiering: 0 Category:Blog posts